


Spill

by Eponin



Series: A Year in Grief [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: 3.1.16





	

Its so easy to hold in  
all those things I fear  
to say  
until it isn't  
and they all  
spill out


End file.
